Life's Complicated For A Forks Girl
by xItsVampyre13x
Summary: Bella Swan's cousin, Mia Swan, moves to Forks 6 months after her mother's strange death. After finding out Bella's secrets, Mia confides in Bella for help from an unusual stalker, but what's wrong with Jacob Black? AU Twilight, Jacob/OC x
1. God, Birthing's A Bitch

**AN: I don't own Twilight or anything other than Mia and the plot. My second fanfic so I'm hoping that it kinda goes well. Rated mainly for language at first but you never know ;) BTW Not compliant with the books that much. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - God, Birthing's A Bitch**

Screaming. That was all that could be heard. Focusing on the task at hand, Bella Swan tried to comfort the distressed girl in front of her.

"Bella it hurts so fucking much!" The younger girl cried out again, the pain returning. "Holy shit, make it stop!"

"Mia I'm so sorry, but you have to do this." Bella Swan clutched the girl's hand in both of hers, squeezing lightly."Just a little more then it will all be over."

"Bells, I need him. Where is he? I thought..." Mia looked pleadingly at her older cousin, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes, threatening to spill over, her normally ivory skin now an angry red and burning to the touch.

"I don't know honey, I just - I wish I knew." Bella looked around the hospital room, as if he would just appear in front of them.

"8 centimetres dilated, almost there. Not long now. A little while longer." Dr Carlisle Cullen glanced at Bella then back to Mia.

"Bella, ask Edward if he would find him. Please." A single tear slid down her face, brushing the corner of her full lipped mouth. "I need him here. I'm so scared."

The last part almost whispered, as if admitting her fear out loud would make it more real, and make her weaker.

Nodding, Bella let go of her hand and ran through the door, seeing Edward sitting in the waiting room.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward stood up from his seat and rushed over to his love.

"Fine, 8 centimetres gone." She paused, looking in his eyes. "But Edward, Mia.. She needs you to find him, she's scared, she doesn't want her baby born without him there."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Edward kissed her forehead lightly, then rushed out of the doors, into the pouring rain, trying to locate him. Running through the forest, he caught trace of a familiar scent and followed it to a nearby oak tree.

He looked up as Edward approached. The rain was heavily falling towards the ground, soaking his tanned body, yet he still sat at the base of the tree, dressed in his usual torn jean shorts. Their eyes met, amber and brown, and Edward knelt down softly beside him, speaking gently.

"She's so close, but she needs you there." Edward stood, offering a hand to pull him up. "It's hard, I know, but you have to do this, you have to go to her Jacob."

* * *

**AN: Re-writing chapters 1 + 2 before posting chapter 3. To stop confusion, this is set in the near present time, whilst the next chapter goes back to when Mia first arrived in the lovely town of Forks. x**


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I've already said it once so this is for the whole story from now on, I do NOT own Twilight, only Mia and the plot.**

**This is when Mia first came to Forks, so the start of everything really.  
****To make it clearer: Bella knows Jacob is a wolf, Bella knows about vampires, Bella isn't a vampire and Renesmee doesn't exist. Bella is 19, Mia is turning 17 in 3 weeks, 1 week younger than Jacob.  
Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Moving In**

The red and black checked backpack dropped onto the bed, thudding softly. Taking in her new bedroom, Mia sighed. It was basic; white and beige colourscheme, bed, desk, chair, dressing table, wardrobe, shelves and a few paintings. Nothing over the top and she didn't mind; prefering simple to complicated, and too confused from the flight and time change to be fussy now.

She had just moved from Essex, England to Forks, Washington, to live with her uncle Charlie and her cousin Bella. It was not entirely a personal choice; either she moved halfway across the world to live with her only living relatives, or live with a bunch of strangers in yet another foster family, the first four not working out.

All this started after her mother was found dead in their house, the reason; "death by misadventure". Despite Carmella being her mother, Mia wasn't overly sad and had stopped grieving after the funeral. Now, 6 months on, all she wanted was peace from those who thought she was 'repressing feelings' that weren't there and thankfully, Charlie and Bella understood.

Bella was always Mia's best friend despite there being a 2 year age difference. Bella was the clumsy one and Mia was the strange and weird one, so they always had fun.

Laying down of the soft double bed, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up and unzipping her backpack to start unpacking; she had 4 suitcases after this.

* * *

**Short and simple to start with. Want to update quicker than I did before (which should be easier now that I have my own laptop that HOPEFULLY won't crash every other week) but I do put things off for ages soo.. "/ x**


End file.
